Glass Half Full
by Sweet Rolls
Summary: AU Fic::: Sango has a genius idea and decides to drag Kagome along with her! But what happens when Sango's masterful plan gets messy? Rating due to change with LATER chapters


Glass Half Full 

By,

   Sweet Rolls

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

SR: Hey~!!!! Okay this is a TESTING CHAPTER~!!!! Aka chapter one~!! I want u guys to review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue or not~!! I want at least 4 or 5 reviews for me to write the next chapter~!!! Thanks :0D

Ps. This is my first AU fic of Inuyasha and and and…..everyone is OVER 21. Happy Readings! 

 (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

            Kagome Higurashi was sitting in her living room flipping through a magazine. It was a peaceful day at the Sunset Shrine, since everyone was gone leaving her home alone. These rare moments never came to often but she wasn't about to waste then when they did. So the day had called for some lounging around the shrine in her pajamas reading manga and magazines. Gritting her teeth she looked up at the shrill ring of the telephone. Reaching she grabbed the cordless phone that was on the side table. 

            "Moshi moshi! Higurashi, Kagome here, how may I help you?" 

            "Kagome!!! Its me Sango! I have great news!" Kagome cringed at her best friends loudness. She was always so happy and it usually rubbed off on the people around her, but at that moment she was interrupting Kagome's peaceful hours. 

            "Okay…what is it?"

            "Well I have to show you! I can't just _tell_ you on the phone! That would be absurd," Kagome had to laugh at her friend for that one. She should have known, anytime Sango had to tell her something it had to be in person, anything else would be _absurd._ Kagome looked at the clock and shoved back a sigh.

            "Okay, okay give me a half hour, I'm still not dressed!"

            "Why not girl?!" 

            "It's peace hours…that you're so rudely interrupting. So if you don't want me to change my mind, I suggest you let me go so I can get ready,"

            "Alright alright!!! Bye now Kagome!"

            "Bye Sango! See yeah in 30," she clicked the phone off and sighed. _Can't avoid the inevitable!_ She thought pushing herself off of the sofa and stumbling towards her room. 

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

            40 minutes later the annoying beep of a car horn was heard outside. Kagome sighed while getting up from her Indian style sitting position on the floor. _Sango you're such a lazy bum! You never wanna walk up these stairs!_ She thought locking up the shrine and walking in a brisk pace towards the stairs that lead down to the main road. Slipping into the passengers seat of her best friend's lancer Sango took off without asking if she was ready.  

            "So what exactly do you have to show me?"

            "Okay well," Sango took a long dramatic pause and sigh before continuing, "remember how when we were little we always wanted to own our own business?" Kagome groaned, earning herself an elbow in the rib, "hey now come on!"

            "Sango, the only business of our own that we ever ran was a lemonade stand! And do you remember that attempt? Houjo stole our lemonade and we ended up trying to sell water! And might I add to that, we made nothing,"

            "Kagome, we were what? 7?"

            "13,"

            "Whatever! Kagome we were kids that was my point! Besides, now we're adults, ya here me? Young 21-year-old adults! Soooo like the adults that we are," _Here we go,_ "we must act as if we were adults. Soooo being the mature one I am, I decided to go job hunting for us bums."

            "Correction, us one bum and one employed bum! I do work at the library Sango," 

            "Psh, you call that a job? You work what? 20 hours a week babe, you need a better job! And I actually need one, and since we are both 21,"

            "Don't say what you're about to say!" 

            "WE'RE HERE!!!" Kagome looked out the window, pushing down the urge to smack her head against the glass. They were pulled over in front of a run down building that hadn't really had much use except for storing stray dogs on a cold rainy day. 

            "What exactly are we going to use this for?" Sango smiling widely and winked at her friend.

            "We're going to open a club! It's going to be awesome!!! Really just you wait and see Kagome!"

            "No, we're not! It will never work Sango!"

            "Too late! My dad already helped me pay for it. Its all ours," Kagome suddenly felt sick. She wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit in Sango's car or strangle the life out of her.

 _I should have expected this…Sango is always like this! She just pulls things out of a hat, not realizing how it could effect other peole._ Kagome never mentioned it, but she easily got upset with Sango. Sango's parents were rich, and bought her what ever. Money to Sango wasn't a problem, but she didn't realize it was for other people. Sango did things so carelessly without thinking and pulled her into it as well but never realized how it would affect Kagome. 

Sighing Kagome looked up at Sango's hopeful face. How was she going to break it to her that she couldn't participate in this new project of hers. Kagome rubbed that back of her neck as Sango turned her dark browns into puppy eyes. _No, no, no!_

"Please Kagome?"

"I can't give up my job at the library until we're for sure this club is going to be a hit," 

"Oh! Don't worry, you won't have to! I got everything arranged! Daddy is going to pay for everything! And when we get up and running and the business is booming he said we could start to pay him back in installments," Sango's eyes brightened up a few shades and Kagome couldn't help but smile. As much as she was worried about Sango's club idea, she loved seeing her best friend light up like that. 

"Okay Sango, I'm with you in this one,"

"Just like in all my other ones! Thank you soooo much!" Kagome smiled again, pushing aside her nagging responsible side for a few moments to enjoy the excitement of a new company with Sango. 

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

            2 weeks later

Kagome sucked in a deep breath as she hauled the sledgehammer over her head before bringing it down on the old bar table. The place Sango had bought for them used to be a bar about 30 years back. It was a youkai only bar, and since inu-youkais ran it there were always horrible rumors about the place spreading. It was getting so bad that one person said that if a human ever dared to enter the club they would be stripped of their skin an eaten alive on the spot by the youkais. 

"I heard this place got closed down because they were running drugs through here," Sango said from the other side of the room. She had been tearing down the wallpaper, or what little was left of it. Earlier that week they had cleared the place of cobwebs, dust and pieces of broken glass. "People have been saying its haunted."

"Great, you got us a place that people aren't going to want to come to!" Kagome grunted as she brought down the hammer again, the brittle and aged wood crumbling under the hammers enormous weight. 

"Oh pish posh! We'll have this place running circles around the Brink in no time!"

"We don't even have a name for this place!"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope," Kagome once again brought down her hammer, knocking the last bit of the bar that remained down. Tossing the heavy object to the side she picked up the planks of wood and chucked them into the dumpster they had rented. 

"Knock, knock!" they looked up as someone stepped into the room. Sango rolled her eyes and went back to work. 

"Hey Kikyou, this is a…erm…surprise," Kagome called over to her almost identical half cousin who was standing in the door way. Sango didn't like Kikyou very much, then again no one did. Sometimes Kagome herself wanted to drop a ton of bricks on her….then again she was like that with Sango too. 

"Yes, well your mother said you would be down here! So I decided to stop by…eh what is that?" she nudged a fuzzy black lump with the tip of her toe, shrieking as it moved. Kagome bit her lip to stop from laughing, but Sango couldn't help it. She was clutching her sides at Kikyou's terrified expression.

"That's Buyo…my cat," Kagome choked out exchanging glances with the teary eyed Sango. The big lump of fuzz uncoiled and stretched, walking away obvious to anything going on around it and sat back down. Kikyou glared at Sango then turned her attention back over to Kagome. 

"Well as I was saying," she sent another glare at Sango, "your mother said you were turning this place into a club…and I was going to offer my business skills to help you get this place running." 

"Sorry Kik, we're not going to be turning it into a country club," Sango brushed off her hands on her pants, "it's going to be a strip club." Kagome gagged looking horrified at Sango's comment, but nothing could compare to the look on Kikyou's face. 

"Oh…well…if you d-decide to change your mind Kagome….my offer is always open to you, we are family after all!" with one last glance at the two younger girls Kikyou was gone. Kagome turned her narrowed blue eyes onto Sango who was smiling.

"Tell me you were joking!"

"Oh of course I was!" Sango yanked down another strip of wallpaper, "did you see the look on Kikyou's face? Oh man that was priceless." She wiggled her eyebrows and Kagome had to laugh. She was right after all; Kikyou's expression would have sent her into a laughing fit if she too hadn't been so shocked by Sango's words. "Okay sooooo, down here will be the dance floor right? So…I was thinking I saw this nifty glow in the dark paint, that glows under black lights. So maybe putting random splatters along the wall would be pretty cool?"

"Yeah! And for the barstools, I saw some interesting stuff at the Ultra House," 

"Oh, I like the way you think!" Kagome laughed knowing fully well that Sango's favorite store was the Ultra House. "We still need a name though,"

"You're getting way ahead of yourself. Lets just get this place put together, then we'll brainstorm a few names," Sango sighed but nodded agreeing. Kagome took a deep breath before grabbing some more wood and chucking it into the dumpster. _This is going to take a while…_

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

            1 month later

            Kagome stood outside of the club motioning for the movers to hurry up. They had gotten the clubs insides ready, all except for the furniture. Now 5 movers were hauling in the clear light up barstools and tables. Sango was inside pointing out where each object was to be placed. 

            Sighing Kagome pushed back the fugitive pieces of hair that dared to spill out of her ponytail. She had on a pair of gray sweatpants with a matching jacket over a black tank top. Everything was going smoothly since Sango had brought up the idea of having the club. She smiled when she caught sight of a man with slicked back hair. It was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He was holding onto the light up neon colored sign "Jewel", the name of their club. He passed her, giving her a wink, which she brushed off and continued watching all the commotion.

            "Kagome-sama!" she looked over with a bright smile. Houjo came jogging over with a huge grin on his face. Just two weeks ago Houjo had asked Kagome to go the movies, and ever since then they had been together. "Wow! This place looks great!"

            "Thanks Houjo-kun," he embraced her but she pushed back when she heard a crash and Sango scream "HENTAI!"

            "What the…?"

            "Sango!" they both ran into the club and stopped in shock. Sango was standing with her fist clenched, the man and smashed sign at her feet. 

            "Keep your lecherous hands to yourself!" She screamed once again bonking the barely mobile mover over the head.

            "Sango! Our sign!"

            "My butt! I've been violated and you're only concern is the sign!"

            "You were my second concern?" Sango glared at Kagome and Houjo, who had started to laugh.

            "You think this is funny Houjo?"

            "N-no," he chocked out wiping away the tears in his eyes. Kagome bit her lip to stop from laughing and shook her head and ushered him out.

            "I'll call you later Houjo," he nodded and left. Kagome turned back to Sango who had left the moving man on the floor and was starting to flip out about the men putting things in the wrong spots. Kagome looked over at the swirly eyed mover, who was jus now starting to come too. "Need some help up?"

            "Eh?" he looked up, blinking a little then shook his head, "No, no thanks. Sorry…about the sign."

            "It's okay, it was insured….I hope," Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she heard Sango's loud booming yells. _So much for everything moving along smoothly,_ she thought looking up. A swift flash of white near the entrance to the back room caught her eye. "Excuse me," she stepped over broken pieces of glass and moved swiftly towards the dark hallway. 

            "Miss?" she stopped, an urgent feeling in her stomach. "Do you know where Miss. Mitsui would like these?" He held up a box full of glasses and she fought the urge to throw her hands up in frustration. 

            "The bar," she waved her hand towards the light up bar and continued her walk. Butterflies were running wild in her stomach as another man bumped into her. 

            "Sorry miss…oh miss where would you like these?" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waved her hand towards the bar and moved past him. _Something's back there, I can feel it,_ Kagome thought half way down the dark hall. Grabbing the doorknob she shoved the door open, ready to face an intruder. Instead she was met with the darkened office. Scanning everything she found nothing out of place.

            "You've lost it haven't you?" she asked herself out loud. A scream escaped her lips as something fell and shattered. "How'd…?"

            "Kagome?! Kagome are you okay?" She felt Sango place her hands on her shoulder and she looked back. 

            "I'm…fine. I just got startled when that fell," she looked back at the fallen lamp, "I'll have to get a new one when I go out to reorder the sign." Sango nodded and moved back down the hall. _How'd that fall?_  She stepped into the room ready to inspect but was stopped when she heard Sango yelling.

            "KAGOME!!"

            "Coming!" she sighed and gave the room a last once over before moving to Sango's rescue. 

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

             Sitting in a dark room, a young man paced back and forth. His plain red cotton t-shirt clung to his chest while baggy jeans hung on his hips. Silvery locks swayed behind him as he muttered curses under his breath. Two dog ears swiveled towards the door, followed by his head as someone knocked. Yanking it open he narrowed golden orbs onto a small fox looking child. 

            "So?!"

            "I…I c-couldn't do it," the little boy coward below the growling man.

            "Why does my brother give me all the idiots!" he bellowed picking the boy up and chucking him at the wall. Quickly it turned into a big pink pillow and landed with a muffled "oumf". "I'll kill her myself!" he stormed out of the room leaving a trembling pillow behind. 


End file.
